V0.46 Grides X24
Release date: 5 Nov 2019 *''Cities have been reset due to major changes - all resources have been refunded'' New buildings * A short guide can be found here: Building a city * You may now place a Zone Admin Center in every city zone (no more than 1) ** Buildings in a zone can not have a higher level than the zone admin center ** Zone Admin Centers require Population to upgrade * Upgrading buildings now costs 10% more for every additional level ** Reworked building costs to create more engaging cost models * Roads now connect buildings to each other ** Buildings not connected to the Zone Admin Center have no production * The further away from the Zone Admin Center a building is the less it Admin Efficiency it has ** Affects the Windmill, Titanium Mine, Farm, Market, Shipyard, Warehouse, Drone Factory, Camp Site * Camp Sites now grant housing ** Population will populate your housing over time and eat 1 supply each per day ** Corvettes now require 1 population each to build * The Adventurer's Guild now grants Better Items in dungeons. The Market now grants credit multiplier in dungeons. ** Credit multipliers and building mat multipliers from tech are now multiplicative Multiplayer Dungeon Improvements * See Multiplayer Dungeons * Dungeons now scale with players entering/leaving: ** +100% enemy HP for each additional player ** +30% enemy damage for each additional player ** Players gain +30% HP and Power for each additional player * New multiplayer play-style: Healer ** Heal is now AoE ** Heal now scales with intelligence * New multiplayer play-style: Chanter ** Battle chant duration can now be doubled with upskill rolls * New multiplayer play-style: Looter ** Power on chop/swing now grants power to all players in the dungeon ** Upskills can also increase charged axe duration ** The building material rewarded for a crate is now based on the looter's building mat multiplier Space upgrades * Outposts now use banded rolls. This creates some very lucrative planets. * You can now have cities on multiple planets ** Cities can be accessed/added/removed from the RTS ** Hint: Use this feature to position your resource production closer to your outposts Other * Trade orders now have their credits per unit restricted to 2 decimals accuracy * Salvaging re-balanced * Warehouse: Withdraw All will now withdraw everything except building materials * Reduced gear attrition * Bonus credit multiplier from gear can now roll 20% (up from 10%) * New mods ** Added better items and battle chant duration ** Added the more items mod *** Slightly lower base item drop chance *** In multiplayer dungeons every player now has their own item drop chance Bug fixes & infrastructure * Removed "Label" from the Spaceship interact dialog * Pressing I in chat no longer opens the commodities window * Fixed a NullReferenceException when upgrading buildings * Warehouses now have all relevant technologies applied to them * Removed incorrect old Vitality tooltip * Two-handed items can now roll new mods again * Fixed some causes of enumeration cannot be modified in the market * Fixed "given key not present" errors when selecting an attribute on a new character * Continued to optimize network code (less lag spikes) * Enemies will no longer show with < 0 health if you hit hard * /return sim.LatencyMs now returns results to both chat tabs Category:Patch Notes